That's what family is for
by CaseyJr
Summary: Imagine three siblings: in Tree Hill, Sydney and New York. While the older brothers Nathan and Lucas enjoy their family lives and careers, Brooke - the youngest one - has to deal with the feeling of being left all alone. Luckily she has her best friend Rachel! What happens when her brothers find out that she is hiding a secret that could change their lives forever? Find out...
1. Tree Hill, New York and Sydney

**_Hey y'all, I found this story on my laptop. I wrote it years ago and totally forgot about it. Maybe there are still some OTH fans out there, who would enjoy reading it!? The characters' relationships differ from the show!_**

 _ **Happy easter!**_

 _Tree Hill_

"So, you got the whole house for yourself?" Rachel smiled at her best friend who nodded with an even bigger smile.

"Dad is…well you know where he is and mom thinks that I'll go to New York or Sydney to visit Nathan or Lucas while she's gone", Brooke whispered back while the teacher was explaining stuff they weren't really interested in.

"Oh, and your brothers? Do they know that you're alone at home?" Rachel then asked confused.

"Nah, they don't care but even better, they don't know it. Nathan thinks I'm with Lucas and Lucas thinks I'm with Nathan. They have their own family. Lucas is in Australia and writing all the time and Nathan in New York and basketball has started again. They had a huge fight and don't talk to each other since a month. And Haley and Peyton couldn't care less about me. So no one will ask for me." Brooke explained and jumped up happily when the bell ring.

Brooke and Rachel were best friends since ages. When they had met the first time in kindergarten, they started out as enemies. One day they wouldn't stop laughing and the next day they wouldn't stop fighting. The older they got, the more the fights had stopped. Both of them were in their freshman year now. Rachel was already fifteen whereas Brooke waited for her 14th birthday to come.

"So, how about we throw a birthday party at your place?" Rachel suggested.

"Duh! Of course we do." Brooke rolled her eyes and high fived.

 _New York_

Haley Scott loved her life. Everything was perfect at the moment. She was 28 years old, a teacher and a musician and wife of a lovely basketball star. She smiled when she saw her eleven-year-old son having fun with his friends in the pool.

"Hey honey!" Nathan got inside the house and hugged her tightly.

"You're back early." Haley kissed him on the mouth.

"Yup, we skipped the training session." Nathan answered and got a coke out of the fridge.

"I was thinking." Haley tried to get through her husband again.

"Haley. Not again." Nathan rolled his eyes and went outside and sat down at the table and watched the kids having fun.

"Honey, you're brothers. Everyone deals differently with this situation. You two must stop being stubborn." Haley said sternly.

"Give me time, okay."

"How much more? It has already been a month. You call him today. I'm not kidding and you talk to him. End of story." Haley yelled a little. She was sick and tired of Nathan's stubbornness.

"Haley. He accused me of knowing that our dad would kill uncle Keith and now even my sister decides to spend the summer with him instead of with us. She always comes to us but Lucas dragged her into his crazy thinking." Nathan said madly.

"First of all, Lucas didn't really mean that you wanted Keith dead. He just…he was just mad and alone. Keith was like a father to him. And now he's just as stubborn as you are. Both of you said horrible things. And Brooke, well she's turning 14. She probably wants to have some fun in Australia and get crushes on surfer boys." Haley laughed when Nathan looked shocked at her.

 _Sydney_

"Lucas! You come here now!" Peyton yelled loudly.

"Peyton. I won't okay. He has to apologize. Not me!" Lucas defended himself.

"You act like in high school again. You two aren't enemies any more, so get over it, call him and end this stupid fight." Peyton took the mobile phone and threw it onto his lap.

"Why did I marry you again?" Lucas asked and rolled his eyes but then dialed the number.

 _Meanwhile in Tree Hill_

"We don't need to buy any alcohol. We have plenty of it here", Brooke opened a cupboard some days later and even Rachel who was used to seeing lots of bottles in the house, was astonished.

"Oh my god. This party will be awesome", Rachel said happily and then jumped onto the couch. Lately it felt like she was living in this house as well and enjoyed that she could spend so much time with her best friend.

 _From Sydney to New York_

"Lucas! Finally!" Haley said into the phone when she heard her best friend.

"Hales, don't think that I really want to call. My bossy wife forces me", Lucas said and received a slap onto his back from Peyton.

"Great. Here he is", Haley gave Nathan the phone, hoping that these two stubborn adults would finally talk to each other again and act as a normal family.

In Australia Peyton shook her head and in the USA Haley rolled her eyes. Unbelievably, it took their husbands only ten minutes to start laughing again and forgetting the whole fight.  
"Can I talk to my baby sis?" Nathan then asked. He really missed Brooke and sometimes felt guilty that they were so far away.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked confused, "I thought she's with you?"

"What? No, she told me that she'll spend the summer with you in Australia." Nathan answered shocked.

"You've got to be kidding. She told Peyton that she'd want to celebrate with you guys again and would spend the summer in New York", Lucas jumped up and looked for his mobile phone. "I call her. Stay on the line."

 _Tree Hill_

"It's your brother Lucas!" Rachel was looking through some magazines and gave the mobile to her friend. Brooke smiled happily and let herself fall on the bed.

"Hey big broody bro!" Brooke smiled into her mobile phone.

"Hey pretty girl! How are you?" Lucas asked nicely.

"Great. I'm having a good summer", Brooke smiled at Rachel and started coloring her nails not thinking that her plan could fail in any way.

"That's nice to hear. So you're having fun with Jamie?"

"Sure, he's my favorite nephew. How is Sawyer?" Brooke asked trying to avoid any more questions from her big brother.

"Well, she misses you too and is sad that she can't be at your birthday party. That's why I called. We thought about coming to New York on your birthday. Isn't that great?"

Brooke immediately looked shocked at Rachel and stopped coloring her nails. If Lucas and the rest came to New York she would be in big trouble.

"Are you still there?" Lucas smirked and could hear Nathan laugh a little from the other phone too.

"Um…you don't have to do that. Aren't you guys still fighting? I…I mean I wouldn't want you two fight at my birthday and…I just turn 14, not a big number, you know."

"Don't worry. We won't fight. I promise. Oh, Peyton is calling. I have to hang up. See you tomorrow then, baby sis. I love you", Lucas said happily, hung up and then talked to Nathan again.

"I can't believe that she did that!" Nathan yelled into the phone. "She has to get her butt to New York immediately."

 **So, Brooke is in trouble! How will she get out of it. Be aware: drama is following!**

 **Did you like it so far?**


	2. I dare you

_Tree Hill_

"Calm down!" Rachel said while Brooke ran up and down in her room in panic.

"Calm down? How could I calm down now? I…I have to make a plan…but…shit shit shit." Brooke went through her hair. Tears appeared in her eyes. Lately everything was so hard and she just wished that everything would go back to normal. She took a deep breath and then called her other big brother. She was prepared to lie again, something she was not proud of but had to do.

 _New York_

"Oh it's Brooke!" Nathan looked at Haley. "I can't believe she's lying to us."

"Hey big bro!" Brooke said into the phone when Nathan picked it up.

"Baby girl. What's up?" Nathan smirked knowing that she had come up with a plan. He knew her very good.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm not at Lucas' any more. There is this summer camp that Rachel and I want to attend and mom said that it's okay. It's not like those usual boring camps with hiking and stuff."

"Oh, okay. We were already planning your birthday party. We even wanted to come to Australia as a surprise." Nathan lied satisfied. He somehow knew where is little sister got the lying from. Sometimes he felt like he had not been the best influence on her during his own teen years.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that. But…well, maybe next year, okay?" Brooke suggested and hoped that Nathan would not hear the panic in her voice.

"Okay, can you give me the address of the camp?" Nathan asked and pushed Haley aside when she whispered that he should just stop this game and tell his sister that he knew that she was lying.

"Um…I don't have it here right now but I call you later, okay. Love you!" Brooke shut down her phone and fell on her bed exhaustedly, "That was close. Now I just tell Lucas the same story and we're off the hook and the party can begin!" The girls high fived and turned on the TV.

"Why didn't you just tell her the truth?" Nathan packed his luggage in rage.

"Why? Because I want to yell at her when I'm standing right in front of her. Haley, she lied to my face. To our faces. She's 13 years old and not supposed to be alone and…"

"Nathan. Yes, she's thirteen. She's a teenager and her father just went to jail because of killing Keith at her school and Deb obviously left before she took care that Brooke is with us or Lucas and…"

"I know all of that, Hales. I grew up in this family but that doesn't justify her behavior! She knows better and she definitely knows that she should never lie to us. She's probably already planning a party", Nathan said madly and couldn't believe that his baby sister grew up that fast.

 _Sydney_

"Wow. She's so much more like Nathan!" Peyton laughed and packed her stuff.

"Don't say that!" Lucas rolled his eyes jealously. He remembered how mad and jealous he was when he found out that Nathan had gotten a new sibling, their baby sister Brooke. The truth was that only because of Brooke's birth Nathan and Lucas had finally gotten over their hatred and started to interact more and more with each other, realizing that they weren't that different from one another. He looked at a picture where the two teenaged boys held baby Brooke a little clumsy on their lap.

"Oh c'mon Lucas. We were her age once too and…", Peyton tried to defend Brooke but her daughter came inside the room.

"What did aunt Brooke do?" the six years old Sawyer asked confused. She admired her aunt very much and would defend her no matter what.

"Well, she's in trouble for wanting to spend the summer all alone. That's why we're going to visit her now", Lucas tickled her a little and then they all drove to the airport.

 _Tree Hill_

"Hey sweetheart!" Rachel opened Brooke's house door and kissed her boyfriend on the mouth.

"Hey sexy!" Jim said and squeezed her butt. "So baby Brooke got the whole house for herself? Sounds like fun!"

"Jimbo, stop calling me baby Brooke!" Brooke gave him a hug and a beer.

"Then start growing!" Jim teased Brooke and went inside. Jim was sixteen and dated Rachel for three months now. They had been friends before but the older they got, the more they realized the sexual tension between them.

"I brought a friend! That's Brian!" Brooke and Rachel smiled at him and gave him a beer too.

An hour later six teenagers were sitting on the floor playing truth or dare. "Rrrrachel", Brooke couldn't even talk normally any more. The alcohol made her see double and feel tipsy. It wasn't the first time that she had tasted it but definitely the first time that she had drunk that much, knowing that no one would be at home to lecture her tomorrow. Tonight she just wanted to enjoy her forced freedom and forget about everything that had happened. Tonight she just wanted to have fun.

"Dare", Rachel chose although knowing that her best friend loved giving others mean dares.

"I dare you to…to kiss Felix with tongue!" Brooke laughed and leaned against Brian who put his arm around her.

"Don't be jealous." Rachel said to her boyfriend Jim and then slung her arms around Felix, "Well, I said there would always be a second time, cutie."

Felix smirked and opened his mouth.

"That was easy!" Rachel said and took away Brooke's bottle.

"Heeeey bitch!" Brooke whined, hiccuped and tried to get it back but only fell onto her stomach making everyone laugh including herself.

"You've got enough", Rachel just said bossily and continued playing.

A little later all of them were sitting on the floor in their underwear. "Did you have to start dares with loosing clothes?" Brooke whispered to her best friend and tried to hide her chest. Contrary to Rachel she felt like she was still flat like a small kid.

"Don't worry. You got a sexy body", Rachel whispered back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Brooke, I dare you to dance your new cheerleading choreography on the street. In your underwear", Jim said.

"Jim!" Rachel slapped him with a smirk. "That's kinda mean", she laughed drunkenly.

"Whatever. Easy task. No one will see me. It's already dark", Brooke jumped up and started running outside. She tried not to look at the cars while she was dancing the new sexy choreography.

"Oh my god!" Peyton whispered when she looked out of the window. She could not believe what she was seeing. She was glad that her daughter was sleeping besides her and did not see what she was seeing: a half naked Brooke dancing clumsily on the streets.

"What is it?" Haley followed Peyton's view and then held a hand in front of her mouth. Haley looked down at Jamie and was also glad that Jamie didn't see his aunt doing whatever she was doing. Suddenly she heard the car behind them stop abruptly. She knew immediately that Lucas and Nathan now knew what was going on. "Brooke, what happened to you?", Haley whispered sadly, shook her head and knew that screaming and tears would arise.

 **How will her brothers react?** **Thank you so much for your reviews. They make me happy!**


	3. Fighting

Brooke was dancing on the streets in her underwear when she suddenly heard loud voices and cars coming closer to her and then stopped. Fear went through her body and immediately she wanted to run back into her house. What if a pedophile stranger was in that car and wanted to drag her inside? Her heart stopped for a moment when the door opened and instead of any pedophile her sister in law looked down shocked and angry at her "Brooke Penelope!"

Brooke couldn't believe that Haley was really standing in front of her and just looked up shocked. "Hal…Haley and Peyton…what…" she couldn't end her sentence when she heard the next car stopping even louder. Immediately when she saw her brothers running out the car, she started running too, back into the house. In this moment she knew that she was in the biggest trouble she had ever been.

"Oh my god, oh my god. Get out. Fast. The back door!" Brooke screamed in panic. If her brothers found out that she was drinking and had been throwing a little party, she would probably never be allowed to do anything on her own until she would be 30 years old.

"What? Why?" Rachel asked confused and picked up her clothes.

"Code Red. My brothers are here and…Haley and Peyton. Oh my god, they will kill me." Brooke screamed hysterically.

"Fuck!" All of the teenagers ran to the back door and wanted to get out but Lucas was already standing there and looked madly at the younger ones while Nathan entered the front door, making any escape without being seen impossible.

"You all, leave right now," Lucas said calmly but very mad. The teenagers nodded and almost ran outside while Brooke wished to leave as well. She looked up at him and knew that she was busted. She had never seen her brother Lucas that mad.

Haley and Peyton were glad that their kids were heavy sleepers and didn't even wake up from the yelling downstairs. Haley felt a little pity with Brooke but couldn't believe how careless her sister in law could be. She had always hoped that Brooke would not end up as the same wild teenager like her husband had been.

"I can't believe this!" Nathan ran back and forth while Brooke was already crying into her knees, a blanket covering her half naked body.

"Stop saying that all the time", Brooke looked up with her puffy red eyes and screamed back. "I heard it the first time!"

"And what is with all the bottles? You are not allowed to drink. You are thirteen. THIRTEEN!" Lucas joined the yelling and held up a vodka bottle "And you lied to us all. What did you plan on doing alone at home for the whole summer? How could you…lie to us?" Lucas asked hurt not really knowing how to deal with all of it.

"I want to go to bed now. Goodnight!" Brooke stood up stubbornly. There was no way she would allow her brothers to just play her dads and push her around now.

"You sit down here right now! You go to bed, when we say that you can go to bed." Nathan pointed his finger madly at her. Brooke stopped for a second but then shook her head.

"You are not my parents. So, goodnight!" She knew that she was stubborn but sometimes her big brothers annoyed her to death.

"The hell you are going!" Nathan screamed and went in front of Brooke to block her way.

Haley and Peyton decided to come downstairs when the screaming got worse and they felt like this was going nowhere. They saw Nathan and Lucas standing in front of Brooke who was crying frustrated and tried to protest but didn't stand a chance against the two.

"You are just my brothers not my parents!" Brooke said loudly and sat down on the couch again, "Why do you even care? Spend time with your family and leave me alone!"

"You are our family! We are your brothers and you lied to us, Brooke. You drank, you…" Lucas tried to talk a little calmer.

"And you were outside half naked. What if it weren't us in the car but a pedophile men that would drag you into the house and then rape you?" Lucas saw the shocked face on his baby sister and stopped for a moment.

"My friends were here that wouldn't have happened and there are no pedophiles in Tree Hill," Brooke answered madly.

"You should know better! There is even a murderer in Tree Hill. Our own DAD!" Nathan screamed so loud that everyone shivered. He could see the hurt in Brooke's face and felt a little guilty when Brooke lay down on the couch, sobbed into a pillow and closed her ears with her hands.

"A minute ago, you told me that you're all grown-up but an adults don't close their ears to stop listening." Nathan took away Brooke's hand from her ears.

"Stop it. You all stop it now!" Haley and Peyton went inside and sat down besides Brooke and slung her arms around the young girl who was shivering and crying heavier and heavier.

"Take this." Haley gave Brooke a t-shirt and Brooke reluctantly got dressed. "Screaming for hours won't help. You don't get anywhere with this." Haley said, looked at the men and caressed Brooke's back.

"She's the one that…" Nathan wanted to say but Haley interrupted her husband.

"She's also the child in the situation, like you said, and you're the adult."

"I feel sick!" Brooke mumbled into Haley's shoulder and then held her hand in front of her mouth.

"Okay, let's go," Haley went to the toilet with her sister in law and held her hair while Brooke puked. Obviously the alcohol in her system was making her sick.

"Shhh…it's okay. You don't have to cry. Let it all out," Haley caressed her back and helped her up again. Brooke drank a glass of water and then looked sadly into Haley's eyes. "I don't want to go back to the couch", she whispered.

"I know you don't, honey, but you messed up. You know that, right?" Brooke looked ashamed to the ground, nodded and then walked back to the couch with Haley. Her head rested on Haley's shoulder, to have at least a little support.

"Okay," Lucas took a deep breath, "Go to bed now. We talk tomorrow."

"What?" Nathan asked shocked, "Like hell she won't. She…"

"Nathan!" Haley said sternly.

He looked madly at her and then nodded, "But don't you dare think this is over, young miss!"

"Didn't think that for a second!" Brooke said and ran upstairs and fell into her bed. It didn't take long that all her crying exhausted her and she fell asleep.

The next morning

"Aunt Brooke?" Sawyer peeked into Brooke's room and when Brooke didn't answer, she went inside and jumped onto the bed. She had missed her aunt a lot but the only thing she got from Brooke was a moan in pain. "Aunt Brooke, breakfast is ready!" Sawyer whispered and gave her aunt a kiss on the cheek and let her head rest there.

"I'm not hungry!" Brooke whispered when she felt the smaller head on top of hers.

"If I were you, I would go down now. You're already in big trouble!" this voice belonged to Jamie who was obviously sitting on her bed as well. He was getting taller and taller with his eleven years old.

Brooke got into a sitting position very slowly and held her stomach in pain. "Hey Jimmy Jam!" Brooke whispered and then smiled at Sawyer while going through the young girl's hair "You're so big."

"I know. Almost as tall as you are!" Brooke pulled the little girl into her arms and hugged her tightly. "Ugh, I feel like shit!"

"Brooke Penelope. Don't say such words in front of my little girl," Peyton smiled and looked down at the two girls.

"Sorry", Brooke mumbled and then looked up at her sister in law with big eyes, "Peyton, please tell me that this was all a bad dream and my brothers aren't angry at me any more."

Peyton sat down on the bed as well and went through Brooke's hair, "You know, it's not only your brothers who are mad at you."

Brooke looked shocked up at Peyton. Peyton was the one who had let her taste beer or took her to concerts. She thought that at least Peyton would be cool with it and not lecture her. "So, come down and face the reality!" Peyton took Brooke's hand and pulled her up and walked downstairs with her.

"Good morning!" Haley smiled at Brooke and could tell immediately that Brooke was hung-over. She feared that this wasn't Brooke's first hangover.

"Ugh, such a full kitchen!" Brooke said when she saw all the people in it. Normally she woke up alone every day, ate alone, went to school alone, got home alone and went to bed alone. Now there were six other people in the kitchen, talking to each other and making loud noises.

"Here, that's for you." Lucas gave Brooke a plate with bacon and eggs. Immediately Brooke held her hand in front of her mouth and ran to the toilet. She was definitely hungover.

A little later Brooke, Jamie and Sawyer were in Brooke's room and sitting on the bed while watching a movie.

"I love this movie!" Sawyer looked down at her aunt who was almost asleep again. "Is she sick? Why is she sleeping so much?"

Jamie knew why Brooke was feeling so sick and nodded, "Sick and very stupid!"

"Oh shut up, Jimmy Jam!" Brooke whined and stood up to go to her toilet again. Her stomach was driving her crazy.

"Where's grandma Deb?" Sawyer followed Brooke to the toilet and asked a little confused.

"Don't ask me", Brooke mumbled and washed her face, hoping that she would feel better and then fell back onto her bed and hid under a pillow when Haley came inside.

"Brooke. We want to talk to you now." Haley looked down at the kids and smiled.

"Don't be so hard on her, mom." Haley always loved the kids' relationship and nodded at her son. "Please!" he added softly.

"Brooke!" Haley said again when Brooke wasn't moving at all, so she threw the pillow onto the floor.

"Can't we postpone that? I got it the first time you yelled at me. I won't do it again and you can all leave now and leave me alone again!" Brooke whined but took Haley's hand when she held it out and shook her head. Brooke knew that there was no way out. She just had to face the reality. Something she hated lately.


	4. Luna

_I'm sorry that one reader felt really offended by my story. I didn't know that it had the power to do that because my motto is: If you don't like someone's story or idea (Brooke/Lucas/Nathan being siblings), then just don't read it._

 _I hope anyone is still enjoying reading my story!_

 _Here comes the next chapter!_

"That's not fair. It's four against one." Brooke sat down on the couch, holding her stomach while the four adults sat in front of her. "I know now how dad must've felt in court." She mumbled and regretted sayin that because immediately tears appeared when she thought about her dad. She hated all these tears and she wished that they would just stop some day.

"Look at us!" Haley said strongly without yelling. There was so much love in her voice, nevertheless Brooke hesitated but then she looked at her and the tears streamed down her face. Nathan and Lucas had promised to not shout like yesterday and let Haley talk. Haley always had a great bond with Brooke since she had been a baby.

"Can you tell us why you cry?" Haley asked a little softer and took the teenager's hands in hers.

Brooke just shrugged her shoulders and avoided looking at her brothers. She didn't want to talk about their dad, mom or her whole life that she hated lately.

"Brooke. We're mad at you because we care. What you did yesterday was extremely dangerous. Not only did you lie to us but you put yourself in extreme danger. Alcohol? I know I let you sip from my beer but…"

"You did what?" Lucas looked shocked at his wife.

Peyton just continued, "But you are too young to drink that much."

"Or even a little!" Lucas pointed out.  
"Right, or even a little. If you were my daughter…"

"You know, that's the thing. I'm not your daughter, Peyton. Not yours or yours or yours", she pointed at the grown-ups while more tears streamed down her cheek and she hiccupped. "I don't have any parents. Just a murdering dad and a fucking alcoholic as a mom who is gone all the time", Brooke sobbed and failed to suppress the tears. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked up again.

"Is mom back to drinking?" Nathan asked shocked, "I thought she had someone coming over and checking on her and…?"

"It doesn't matter, okay. You have YOUR family and I have MINE. Lucky me that there's just one family member in my family. Me." Brooke tried to sound brave but failed totally. She whipped away her tears in vain.

"Pretty girl, we are your family," Lucas said a little hurt. Did his little sister really think that they did not count her in as family as well?

"I know, but you don't live here. You don't know me any more, you…you never come to Tree Hill. I'm not your pretty girl any more or your baby girl. I'm grown up and I can take care of myself."

"Then tell me, why are you crying, sweetie?" Haley asked and hit a nerve.

"Okay what, this is bullshit." Peyton suddenly said loudly and made everyone look at her. "You are not a grown-up. You are a child and you know it, Brooke. You cry because you feel lost, trust me, I know that feeling. And what I wanted to say before is that if you were my daughter, I would treat you exactly the same like I do now. You are part of this family. If you want it or not and I know it sucks but Brooke, you're a child and we are the grown-ups and we know you since you were born. Grown-ups make faults too and I'm sorry that we didn't take good care of you. But did you ever say anything, sweetheart? Did you ever mention that Deb was back to drinking? What do you think we would've done when you would have had told us?"

Brooke looked embarrassed at everyone and then whispered, "You would have come."

"Yes, we would have come immediately and get you to live with us", Nathan said honestly. It wasn't the first time that he had thought of taking Brooke with them. He knew that their parents weren't the best influence on any child but he had hoped that at least Deb had really changed.

Brooke nodded and then widened her eyes when she heard a whimper. "Oh shit!" she ran into the garden and came back with a little cute black puppy, "I'm sorry Luna, I'm sorry." She had forgotten to get the little puppy inside the house last night and felt very bad now. She slumped down the couch again and smiled wildly. "Um…that's my dog, Luna. Luna, that's…that's my family."

"What?" Lucas asked confused. Everyone knew that Brooke always wanted a dog but Deb was allergic to dogs and Dan hated animals.

Peyton was the first one who realized what was happening. She hoped that her feeling was wrong and that there would be another explanation.

"How long do you have Luna?"

"She's four months old now. I have her since two." Brooke said proudly and for the first time they saw her smiling widely.

The grown-ups looked at each other and Nathan was the first one to ask, "Brooke. Mom can't be around dogs. How long is she gone?"

Brooke realized her mistake and tried to think of any lie to not get into deeper trouble. "No, she got that special medicine now… so she can be around dogs, you know and she thought that now that dad is in jail…we need someone to…you know to protect us in case something happens."

"When did you start lying so much?" Nathan asked hurt and went through his hair while he stood up. He couldn't believe that the girl in front of him was his baby sister that had always adored him.

"I don't lie!" Brooke lied again and concentrated on her dog.

"Okay, this is it!" Nathan had enough of her lying and went forward to get the dog out of Brooke's embrace.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked shocked and jumped up.

"As long as you keep on lying to us, I don't think that you're capable of taking care of a dog." Nathan said harshly.

"What? That's not your decision to make!" Brooke screamed and tried to get Luna while Nathan walked upstairs with her.

"Don't hurt her. Please. She's the only one that I got. Don't…Please. Stop!" Brooke went after him and could feel how all her emotions came up. She suddenly started crying hysterically. Nathan looked shocked down at his sister who tried with all her strength to get back her dog. She even scratched and kicked him.

"Brooke. Stop it!" Nathan told her but Brooke didn't even seem to listen.

"Brooke, calm down!" Haley slung her arms around her sister in law while Brooke tried to get out of her embrace and screamed.  
"Don't kill her. Please don't kill her. Please don't. Please don't!" Brooke screamed hysterically. Haley had trouble holding Brooke and slumped down the floor with her. She rocked the girl back and forth and caressed her back.

"Please don't kill her. She's family. Please don't." Brooke cried into Haley's chest and held her tightly. Haley looked up at Nathan who looked shocked down. He had not even intended to hurt Luna. He just wanted to have Brooke's whole attention.

"Brooke. I won't take Luna away or hurt her. We just want to talk to you without any distraction." Nathan went on his knees and took Brooke's hand into his and squeezed them. Luna licked Brooke's face and immediately slumped into Brooke's embrace.

"Why did he kill him? Why? Why?" Brooke cried heavily and looked at her big brother while she rocked back and forth with Luna in her arms.

"What?" Nathan asked confused and looked a little helpless at his wife. Lucas and Peyton stood besides them, not really knowing what to do.

"It's all my fault. I…why…he…was family. Why did he do that?" Brooke stuttered and almost didn't get any breath any more.

"Uncle Keith?" Nathan then asked confused.

"Why did dad shoot his own brother?" Brooke jumped up and looked up at Lucas. "I promise. If I had known that he would shoot him, I would've tried to stop him. I would've stayed. I swear. Please believe me, I'm not lying. Please don't hate me! Please don't hate me."

Lucas looked shocked down at his baby sister and put his arms on her shoulders, "I could never ever hate you, princess!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Brooke hiccupped and slung her arms around Lucas squeezing the small dog in between. He picked her up and let her cry into his shoulders. It was then he realized how light she was.

All of them sat down again. All of them were confused. Brooke was on Lucas' lap and held tightly to him.

"Shhh…it's okay!" he caressed her back and looked confused at the others. Everyone had tears in their eyes now. It took Brooke half an hour to calm down.

"Brooke, it's not your fault that your dad killed uncle Keith!" Haley was the first one to say that. She looked into Brooke's lost eyes. "There was nothing you could've done."

"But…I left him with dad. I didn't know…" Brooke whispered guiltily.

"Brooke, a lot of people were in the school that day. It's not your fault." Nathan tried to convince her.

"I tried to do CPR but it didn't work, Lucas. I didn't pay enough attention in class. Maybe if I had, the CPR would've worked. And Keith was in so much pain and…and…there was his blood. Everywhere. Dad didn't even care. He…"

Lucas looked shocked at his own sister, "What?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I let him die. I let him die!" Brooke cried into Lucas' chest. "I let our uncle die. It's all my fault."


	5. Change is gonna come

_Flashback:_

 _"_ _Gosh, your dad spoils you!" Rachel said a little jealous when she saw Brooke's new mobile phone.  
"I know and I love it." Brooke smirked and kept on walking. She had an ambivalent relationship with her father. On the one hand she loved him very much and she was his little girl that he would spoil. On the other hand she hated how he treated other people from time to time and she wished that he would not just give her presents but spend a little more time with her like other dads do with their daughters. _

_Suddenly both Rachel and Brooke stopped and looked shocked at an older pupil who pointed a gun right at them. The next thing both heard was the gunshot, shattering glass behind them and people screaming loudly. Brooke and Rachel fell to the floor but while Rachel was pulled outside by other students Brooke crawled into a corner and hid there. She had never felt that much fear in her life and felt like she couldn't move._

 _"_ _Mr Scott…. Br…ooke is still inside. She was behind me but now…", Rachel cried hysterically and tried to get inside again but a police officer held her back. "No, leave me alone. My best friend… Brooooookkkeeee" She was relieved to see Brooke's father running inside to save his daughter._

 _Brooke heard some more shots outside and took her hands over her ears while she hid in her locker. She was glad that she was small enough to fit in. She didn't know what to think or do. Should she get out? Should she just stay in here until everything is over?_

 _She could literally feel her heart doing a marathon and she feared that she would breathe too loud. She closed her eyes in fear and hoped that Rachel was save. Silent tears rushed down her cheek._

 _Suddenly she heard someone whispering her name. At first she didn't know who it was but then she recognized her father's voice. Tears appeared in her eyes. Of course her dad would come back and save her. Maybe she wouldn't die today._

 _"_ _Dad!" Brooke whispered back and opened her locker carefully. "Dad, I'm here!"_

 _Dan immediately turned around and helped Brooke out of it while tears of relief appeared in her eyes. She tried to suppress any sound. "There is someone with a gun here, dad. We have to get out. He'll kill us."_

 _"_ _Don't cry, princess. We get you out of here." He kissed her forehead and slung his arm around her small shoulders. Brooke felt save in that moment and just wished to get out of the school._

 _"_ _I'm scared!" Brooke clung to her dad and bit down her lips to be quiet. When she looked to the left she then saw her uncle Keith._

 _"_ _Dad, there's uncle Keith!" Brooke pointed at the man a little far away from them and then saw the dead boy on the ground. Immediately she hid her face in Dan's chest. She knew that boy. She had never really paid attention to him but she had seen him in school and now he was laying dead in his own blood. She could feel how Dan moved closer to his brother while she just clung to him not daring to look._

 _"_ _He killed himself, Danny!" Keith said sadly with tears in his eyes while he looked down at the dead student. "Don't look, Brookie!" Keith went through Brooke's hair and Brooke nodded. She just held tightly to her dad and pressed her eyes shut._

 _She was a little confused when Dan took her face into his hands and kissed her forehead again. "Brooke, get out. Now!"_

 _"_ _What? But dad. I'm scared. Please come with me! I don't want to walk outside alone!" Brooke whispered and made a grimace when she unintentionally looked down at the dead student._

 _"_ _Princess, nothing will happen any more. He is dead. I promise!" Dan whispered softly._

 _She immediately shook her head, "No, I don't want to walk alone through the school! What if…"_

 _Dan made her look at him again "There is no one here any more. We have to take care of everything. I love you. Be a brave girl for me!"_

 _Brooke took a deep breath. She didn't want to be a brave girl now but she didn't want to be beside the dead body any more neither. So she nodded, "Okay. I love you too, dad. Bye uncle Keith". She hugged her uncle as well and then started to run as fast as she could, not wanting to look back again. She just wanted to forget the whole day. How could a day start that great and then end in a nightmare?_

"And…then I ran…to the…door but then..there was…" Brooke cried heavily and tried to get enough air into her system, "another loud shot."

 _Brooke shivered and immediately stopped running when she heard another shot. Slowly she then turned around in shock. It felt like time had stop. Like she was caught in a never-ending nightmare. She feared that her dad or her uncle were shot by someone. Maybe there were two students with guns in here? When she turned around she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her dad held the gun motionless in his hands and her uncle Keith was lying in pain on the floor holding his chest, right besides the dead student. Brooke ran back and looked paralyzed from Dan to the moaning Keith. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" she then fell onto her knees and put her hands on her uncle Keith's wound. Her hands were covered in blood immediately._

 _She looked shocked up at her dad "Why…why…why did you do that? Dad. What did you do?" she could see that Keith mumbled something but she couldn't understand it. She went closer to him to hear his words. Tears streamed down her face and she looked up again in shock at her dad who just stared down at them._

 _"_ _Dad, you…you shot Uncle Keith! Oh god. Oh god. I don't know what to do. Don't die. DAD. DO SOMETHING!" she stuttered and panicked when her uncle closed her eyes and she could not feel his heart any more. "Noooo! Uncle Keith. No, no, no!" Immediately she tried to do CPR but nothing worked. She didn't remember how to do it._


	6. Dan

**Thank you so much for your reviews. They make me happy and motivate me to continue :)!**

 **This chapter is a little sad! I hope you still like it. Happier times will come.**

 _"_ _Let go of him!" Dan said hard and pulled Brooke away from Keith with one push but Brooke immediately got out of her father's embrace and went back to shake her uncle._

 _"_ _Oh god. Please no. Wake up, uncle Keith. Please, wake up!" Brooke screamed hysterically and put her hands over her face in shock. Immediately her whole cheeks were covered in warm blood._

 _"_ _I said, let go!" Dan pulled Brooke up with such a force that Brooke felt pain in her shoulder. She looked up with hatred, confusion, anger and sadness. That was not the dad she knew. What had happened?_

 _"_ _Princess", Dan started slowly, "This is between you and me. Nothing happened. Do you understand me?" He touched her arm with a hard grip while looking down at her with a weird look._

 _"_ _Dad. You…you…killed him. Your own brother!" Brooke whispered in shock and looked back at her dead uncle. "You…", she couldn't finish her sentence because Dan pulled her along with him, outside the building._

 _"_ _Nooooo. We cannot leave him here", Brooke screamed and protested but when her dad stopped and held her forcefully, screaming down madly at her. "You shut up now!" a slap to her face made her loose her voice._

Everyone in the room was crying now. Lucas suddenly stood up and ran outside. Right there he had to puke. It was hard enough loosing the person that had always been like a father to him but knowing that his baby sister was right there during his death and tried to fight for his life all alone shocked and hurt him like hell. Did Brooke really think that he could ever hate her? Why hadn't they seen her suffering? Of course they had talked to Brooke after the murder and had told her that she could come to them whenever she needed to but they had never really seen how miserable their sister was.

"Why…didn't you ever tell us?" Haley whipped her own tears and slung her arms around Brooke.

"I…was scared you would…hate me. Please don't hate me. I really tried to save him…but…but…there was so much blood", Brooke cried into Haley's embrace and wished to forget all these images that were haunting her day and night. She tried to catch her breath but breathing was becoming harder and harder. So Haley just put her onto her lap and rocked her back and forth while singing soft words. That had always helped her sister in law as a child.

"Honey!" Peyton hugged Lucas, who was still outside and looked up into the sky with tears rushing down his face. He was sitting on the stairs and tried to understand what had just happened. They just sat there for a while until Lucas could talk again.

"We should've seen it. God, I'm her brother. I'm supposed to protect her. I was so focused on my own feelings. Why didn't she tell us?" Lucas whispered sadly.

 _"_ _I won't go!" Brooke said to her father when he came into her room. Her whole body tensed up and she didn't look at him._

 _"_ _Princess, your uncle died. You can't skip his funeral. Don't you want to say goodbye? He's family" Dan closed the door and talked softly to his daughter as if he wasn't the murderer. She looked shocked at him._

 _"_ _He…he didn't die. You killed him. You…" Dan lunged forward immediately and held his hand over Brooke's mouth forcefully._

 _"_ _How often do I have to tell you to stop saying that? It was an accident. I didn't want to kill him." Dan told her._

 _"_ _How is shooting someone an accident? It was not an accident. I'm not stupid. You…you didn't even try to save him", Brooke said back angrily. She sounded brave but in reality she felt small and was scared._

 _"_ _Princess. I'll go to jail if you tell people. Our family will be destroyed. Is that what you want? Imagine Jamie's face when he sees me going to jail. Do you really want that? Do you want us all to suffer? Your mom can't live without me. "Dan said softly. His soft voice scared Brooke even more._

 _"_ _But…you killed him. You killed him!" Brooke said tearfully not understanding what had happened to the father that she loved._

 _"_ _Do your brother a favor and come to the funeral. Lucas would be sad if you weren't there! Keith was like a dad to him." Dan went through her hair and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Brooke immediately wiped her cheek and wished that she was just dreaming._

 _Peyton, Lucas, Sawyer and Karen were standing together, Nathan, Jamie and Haley besides them and Dan, Deb and Brooke besides them. A lot of people came to the funeral. But all Brooke could think about was the look on Keith's face in his last moments. She hated herself that she had not understood everything what he had mumbled. Brooke felt like she wasn't really there. She looked at her family and felt guilty when she saw Lucas and Karen crying. That was the moment that she realized that she was all-alone. Her brothers had their own families, her mother didn't really care for her and her dad, well he was a murderer and she was the only one who knew the truth. She wanted to scream the truth when her father started his speech about his brother. She wanted it so badly but something hindered her from doing it in this moment. Instead of screaming, tears rushed down her face. She looked up shocked when someone put a hand around her shoulder. Immediately she fell into Nathan's embrace and cried into his chest, wishing that she could just tell him everything._

 _"_ _You can't tell but I can!" Rachel said and hugged her friend and gave her something for her black eye._

 _"_ _What do you mean? You weren't there." Brooke said sadly and tried to block out the pain from some bruises on her body. She couldn't believe how fast her whole life had changed. She didn't know her dad any more. He had totally changed._

 _"_ _They saw me running back too" Rachel then admitted._

 _"_ _You ran back?" Brooke asked shocked._

 _"_ _Hello, my best friend who's like a sister to me was held hostage in a school with a psycho. I…" Rachel couldn't end her sentence because Brooke was hugging her tightly and crying into her chest. She was extremely relieved to have her as her best friend, someone she could count on, no matter what. Both girls held each other tightly for a while. "I can't believe that he did that to you. He's a sicko and I don't want to see you dead as well" Rachel touched Brooke's bruises._

 _"_ _Now I understand why Nathan and Lucas hate dad." Brooke whispered sadly, "I want to tell them but…but dad doesn't leave me alone for a second when they are there and…he said that Lucas reminds him of Keith. What if he wants to kill him too?"_

 _"_ _What?" Rachel asked shocked.  
"He wouldn't…I think but…I don't know him any more. It's like I'm living in a horrible nightmare, Rach. Please wake me up."_

 _"_ _I'll help you. We go through this together, okay?" Rachel held her best friend tightly and caressed her back. Brooke nodded sadly._


	7. The support you need

Lucas went back into the living room and sat down in front of Brooke and took her hands into his. "Let me get this clear. It was not your fault and I could never hate you. You are my baby sister. You are my family and I love you. I'm sorry I…"

Peyton interrupted him and said "We "

"Yes, that we weren't there for you but this will change. But I need a promise from you, okay?" Brooke looked confused at him. "Don't tell any more lies. Tell us the truth. We can only help you this way."

Brooke took a deep breath, looked to the ground in shame, nodded and then whispered, "I promise." She herself was sick and tired of all her lying and all the secrets she had to keep. Lucas whipped away her tears and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, we need some answers, baby sis. How come Rachel put Dan into prison?" Nathan asked.

"We had this plan. She knew about everything and then she just went to the police office and said everything." Brooke mumbled.

"So, he went to jail and mom? Where is she?" Nathan now asked angrily. Everyone had red eyes from the crying at this moment.

"Um…I don't know. When dad went to jail she was happy and mad and started drinking again. One day she was crying and hugging me and telling me that she can't be with her family any more and that she needed time alone. She told me to go to you guys." Brooke looked at Nathan and Haley guiltily. "And then she left. She came back for two days last week and was confused that I was here but then she left again not telling me where she would go to."

"Brooke. How long have you been alone?" Peyton asked sadly. She grew up alone but she had not been thirteen and in such a traumatic situation.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't care, "On and off. Three months now." she whispered guiltily. "But I wasn't alone. I had Luna and Rachel", she added fast.

"I can't believe this." Nathan stood up madly. His emotions were totally mixed. He felt guilty, he was mad, he was sad and a lot more at the same time.

"Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry." Brooke pleaded.  
"Why didn't you tell us you were alone? You always lied on the phone." Nathan felt helplessly.

"Because…because you would've taken me to New York or Sydney." Brooke answered honestly.

"Of course we would have." Nathan answered not understanding what his sister was telling him..

"But I live here. In Tree Hill. I don't want to leave my friends. I…can't you just leave me all alone? I want to be by myself. I don't need any family." Brooke stood up and wanted to leave but Nathan pulled her into his chest and held her tightly. He immediately felt her shivering and knew that she was crying again.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, baby girl" He whispered and for the first time Brooke saw her big brother crying.

"I don't want to be alone any more. I hate being alone!", Brooke then admitted for the first time and broke everyone's hearts. Nathan immediately pulled her up into his arms and without hesitation Brooke slung her legs around his waist and cried into his shoulders while he caressed her back and let his own tears fall.

To their surprise the rest of the day went perfectly fine. All of them were outside in the garden and having fun at the pool. Brooke threw Jamie inside and laughed loudly. She then jumped into the pool as well and helped Sawyer inside. Brooke hadn't felt that happy for a long time.

"I can't believe that she went through so much!" Peyton said to Haley while they watched them. Both of them were worried how thin their sister in law was. "She has to do therapy, Hales. I mean…she saw Dan killing Keith."

"Definitely. We have to help her go through everything as well. How about grilling today? She loves grilling" Haley asked.

"Kids, get out of the water. Your lips are already blue!" Peyton then said and brought three towels. She slung one around her daughter and then helped Jamie out as well. Brooke stayed inside and tried to do a handstand. "Great handstand but you get out of the water too, kiddo!" Peyton laughed and was relieved to see Brooke that happy.

"That's my pool and my house, I can do…" Brooke screamed when Peyton jumped inside and slung her arms around her from behind and started to tickle her.

"Aaaaa…stop it!" Brooke laughed and tried to get free. In the end Peyton pulled her outside and pushed her onto the grass and sat down on her stomach. "No, no, no!" Brooke laughed when she continued tickling her.

"Say that again and you'll get tickled even more!" Peyton laughed and threw the towel into Brooke's face. Brooke just smiled and pulled out her tongue and then ran to the table and grabbed the food and started eating immediately.

"What have you eaten the last months?" Haley asked softly.

"I don't like cooking!" Brooke just shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, bedtime Sawyer!" Peyton went over to her daughter who was already half asleep on Brooke's lap, who didn't look very awake either.

"Mommy, can't I stay awake with Jamie and aunt Brooke?" Sawyer pleaded but Peyton shook her head and went upstairs with her.

"You look like you would fall asleep in a second too. It's seven, Brooke!" Jamie joked and threw a pillow into her face.

"The day wore me out!" Brooke said honestly and pulled her legs over his lap.

"I never got yelled at that much." Jamie said softly. He had felt pity with Brooke but he was also glad that everyone knew the truth now.

"Trust me, it's no fun." Brooke yawned and zapped through the TV.

"Are you okay now?" Jamie asked a little worried. "Did you tell them everything?"

"Yeah!" Brooke whispered sadly and nodded without looking at her nephew. "But don't worry. I didn't tell them that you knew everything. I give you back the money when I can, okay? I promise."

"Nah, don't worry. I don't need it." Jamie smiled, "I'm glad you told them. I was worried."

Brooke looked sadly at him and then nodded, "I'm glad too."

Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing. So her son knew of everything the whole time? She knew that Brooke and Jamie had a close relationship and were more like sister and brother but sharing such secrets was a big deal and irresponsible.


End file.
